Percy's Problem
by piperxpercy
Summary: HERA IS STILL MAD AT PERCY SHE TAKES HER RAGE OUT ON HIM IN A STRANGE WAY (There will be lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **So you all know this is a completely new story it's not connected to horny Annabeth at all. It's an interesting idea I'd like to know if you like it.**

being the hero of Olympus sucks no matter how many times you save the world people still hate you. Percy Jackson found this out the hard way. Despite the fact that he'd saved her sorry butt during the war with the Giants Hera still hated him.

It was late and Percy was tired. After a year and a half his fame had warn off and all the better he finally could relax. He slid into bed and closed hos eyes when..."Perseus Jackson!" Percy groaned another fan? Weren't they all sick of him. He sat up to find Hera standing at the foot of his bed. "you've been my ememy since before you saved us" she snapped. "and I still haven't forgiven you so I've decided you need to loose a little of that pride" she said smiling mischievously. Percy gulped "Stay away from me! What did I ever do to you? " "Oh percy it's to late I've made up my mind" And suddely smoke surrounded Percy and he fell back on his be coughing and passed out.

Annabeth woke up with a smile and stretched. Today was gonna be a good day. It was only 4 in the morning but she liked to make an early start. Then an ear splitting scream cut through the morning air. Some one was in trouble it sounded like an aphrodite girl. Annabeth threw on her armor and ran out the door. No one else seemed to have noticed the scream everyone was asleep with their lights off except for the Posidon cabin. What the heck is another girl doing in Percy's cabin this early in the morning?

Angry now she stormed up to the door throwing it open "PERCY!" She yelled angrily. "Don't look at me!'' someone yelled. Annaneth turned and found a girl sitting on the ground with tears running down her face. She was beautiful she had long glossy black hair that came to her waist and even curled up Annabeth could tell her body was very curvy. She could see why she'd caught Percy's eye but still, Hadn't they agreed to be exclusive to each other?

The girl looked up and Annabeth saw her eyes sea green just like Percy's. "Annabeth" the girl said. "Percy?!" Annabeth gasped. "Why does everyone hate me!" Percy cried female hormones obviously making him-her more emotional than normal. "who did thos to you? " Annabeth asked kneeling in front of Percy full of concern. Between gasps as she cried Percy managed to choke out "Hera"

Annabeth slammed her fist into the floor "Hera! You will pay for this!" she yelled. "what am I going to do?!" Percy cried his-her face in her hands. "we'll figure this out." Annabeth said trying to reasure Percy. "we can get help from the other campers in the morning." "But I can't let everyone know I'm a girl!" Percy protested. "But you need help!" "not if it means loosing whatever dignity I have left!" Anmabeth thought about this Then she had an idea "Percy I'll say you left to visit your father in his palace that way people won't wonder where you are then You'll cross over the border and later today come back across pretending to be a new camper." "But Annabeth!" Percy said "I don't Even know the first thing about being a girl! And I can't go by Percy!" Annabeth hadn't thought of that "What's a girl name that starts with P... How about Patricia? " "what? No thats an old grandma name!" Percy said. "Ugh so picky! I'm trying to help you!" Annabeth said "How about Paige? Paige Jackson? wow thats kinda catchy!" she said and Percy/Paige rolled her eyes "fine" she said with a huff. " Now onto more important things" Annabeth said "Female anatomy" Paige paled visibly.

Percy had been laying behind a tree just outside the border for hours. She checked her watch 3:00 Annabeth said that's when he should make his entrance as Paige. Percy groaned not looking forward to what came next but she didn't want to mess up Anmabeth's plan she smeared dirt on her clothes and face to look like she'd been traveling then breathing hard and using her posidon powers made herself sweat as she stumbled into camp half blood.

Not soon after campers where running to help her. Paige noticed Katie, Frank, and Annabeth among them. They pulled her to her feet and dusted her off. Annabeth stepped forward "Hi I'm Annabeth Chase, and you are?" "Per-um, Paige Jackson" "Well welcome to camp half blood!" "Um thanks?" Paige said _worst day ever now I'm stuck as a girl and I almost blew my cover on the first day!_ _ **"**_ come on I'll show you around." Annabeth said leading Paige away from the group. "You'll have to act like you dont know anything Percy-I mean Paige. If you don't go get the explanation from Chiron he'll expect something. We'll catch up later okay?" "fine Anmabeth." Paige said grympily. "Great see you at dinner." the rest of the day was horrible Chiron had treated her like she was a first year, wwhich was good but annoying. They'ed toured the camp and dinner was finally drawing near hopefully nothing would go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 the plan

Chapter 2

At dinner Percy sat next to Annabeth pretending to be Paige confused and amazed by everything around her. "So?" said some boy Athena camper to Annabeth. "whose your friend?" "Daniel this is Paige, Paige this is Daniel" "You can call me Danny babe." he said winking at Paige. she looked down her face burning. _Really now I have to worry about guys hitting on me?_ "Sorry" Annabeth said "she's still kinda shy, you know first day and all. "Oh its all right" Daniel said "whenever she's ready" Annaneth shook her head as he slid back down the table to talk to his friends. Paige ate the rest of her meal resisting the urge to order a blue Coke.

After what seemed like an eternity Annabeth placed a hand on her shoulder "come on its time for the campfire hopefully no one worries to much about you not getting claimed we don't want them accusing the gods of breaking their promise." Paige gulped "This just keep getting better and better" They sat down in their seats around the fire and Daniel took the seat beside Paige. She groaned inwardly _couldn't this guy just back off?_ The songs went as normal but as the night went on Daniel kept sliding closer then to Paige's horror he put his arm around her. He wanted so badly to pull away but she had to act normal. Steeling herself and trying not to make a face she rested her head on his chest.

The fire started to get low and they started to pack up when everyone gasped. Paige looke around "whats wrong?" Daniel smiled "Nothing babe you've just been claimed. "what?!" "You should be happy Aphrodite is a great cabin. "Aphrodite?! What?" Yeah she's your real mom. Paige felt like she was going to hurl _I'm Percy Jackson son of Posidon what the heck is Aphrodite doing?_ She forced a smile "Great!" what do I do?" "Well the campfire is over so I'd head over there." Daniel said pointing to the where the Aphrodite cabin sat. Taking a deep breath reminding Herself that Annabeth was going to figure something out she walked over to the big group. The girls squealed and hugged her clearly excited. Piper pushed through "Hey I'm Piper the head camper for Aphrodite lets go back to the cabin and get you cleaned up.

Two girls grabbed her arms and dragged her into the cabin. They sat her in a chair squealing "Make over! Make over!" "No!" paige said trying to pull away. The girls held her down. "Come on" one said "It'll be fun!" A huge box of make up and accessories was pulled out from under a bed. For he next hour the girls worked hard on Paige they brushed out her tangled hair and trimmed all her nailes even plucking her eyebrows. Then they got to make up applying blush, Mascara, Eyeshadow and a million other things the final touch being bright red lipstick. "Are we done?" Paige asked nervously. "No silly!" a girl laughed we haven't even done wardrobe yet. Paige gulped and a group of girls started to stip of her clothes. "Dang girl life must have been rough you dont even have proper underwear!" one of the girls said wrinkleing her nose. Piper reached into a drawer "you look about my size" she said. "Try these on." she trust A black lacy bra and panties into Paige's hands. Nervously she pulled them on not used to the feeling of sliding a bra onto her breasts. There you're ready for bed take a look in the mirror. Paige looked in the mirror if she'd still been a boynahe would have got a massive hard on she looked gorgeous, long tan legs a perfect hourglass shape and breasts aphrodite would be jealous of. "Thanks girls!" She said trying to sound like a normal girl after a makeover. 'Bu bu bu" Piper said "I still need to seal it mom gave me the power to keep a girl from messing up her make up" she snapped her fingers and Paige felt her face tingle for a few seconds "This should keep you looking amazing all the time! Oh the boys will be chasing after you in no time!"

Paige smiled weakly "well, time for bed!" Piper said brightly and everyone started getring into their beds and Piper flipped off the light. _Man this sucks I should just turn in my man card now and be done with it when people find out I'll never hear the end of it._

 **SO that's chapter 2! I thought this story would be funny or at least original don't worry lemons will probably show up soon!**

 **Your favorite author,**

 **PiperxPercy**


	3. Chapter 3 meeting Alison

**Chapter 3**

Percy woke up and for a moment was confused why he wasn't in his cabin then it all came flooding back he had to pretend to be Paige but why the heck had Aphrodite claimed her? She was a son of Posidon, at least she used to be. Swinging her legs over the side she stretched. "your up" a girl said. Paige turned A blonde Aphrodite girl two bunks down walked over "Hi I'm Alison, I did your left eye last night" she said. "Oh" Paige said "Well...Thanks" "No problem!" Alison said brightly "I can tell were gonna be friends! Time to get ready" Alison said sounding more excited about getting dressed than Paige had been about anything.

"I think you'll need some better clothes though, you can't wear those rags you came in!" Alison started rummaging through drawers pulling out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. "I think simples your style" she said handing the clothes to Paige. Paige gulped _this was just wrong first underwear now all her clothes were girl clothes!_ She started to slide a leg into her jeans but it got stuck "These are so tight!" she said pushing harder. Alison helped her stick her other leg in "That's why they're called skinny jeans Paige!" Alison said. Paige with one final tug pulled the skinny jeans up over her bubble butt.

She bent over and grabbed her shirt pulling it over her head. She looked down the neck line showed like half her boobs "This neck is way too low" she complained. "But that's how the boys like it. I'm sure Daniel will approve" Alison said with a wink. Paige blushed "Uh! whatever! I don't even like him!" Alison smiled "Whatever you say babe I'll braid you're hair then we'll go eat" Alison pushed Paige onto a chair then quickly braided her hair. "Ok let's go to breakfast" And together, Paige a little self councious, they walked out into the morning.

When they came up thw steps into the cafeteria Daniel whistled "Lookin' good babe!" he called. Paige looked down embarrassed as they walked over to the Aphrodite table. "why are you so embarrassed?" Alison asked "Danny is a hottie.'' "I don't know" Page said defensively. "Ok ok sorry I asked just eat your food."

After breakfast Annabeth pulled Paige aside "Lets go talk some where private" she said pulling Paige towards the woods. When she was satisfied they were out of ear shot she stopped. "Well looks like you got your cabin mates fooled Percy Where'd you get those clothes there perfect? " "Alison let me borrow them. She's Probably gonna take me shopping soon." Paige said with a groan. "Cheer up At least it's just shopping. it's not like Danny is trying to get in your pants! "Oh shit! If he does I'll die!" ''With the way he's looking at you in the mess hall I wont be surprised if he trys soon." Annabeth said with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind getting in yours Annabeth" Paige said leaning in. "I haven't been with a girl In a while." Annabeth said nervously. "I'm still Percy" He said leaning in. Annabeth seemed to hesitate, thinking it over in her mind then suddenly she lept forward smashing her lips into Paige's. Paige's lips were so soft and she could taste her strawberry lip gloss. It was nothing like kissing Percy but she loved it. Paige pulled Annabeth closer and wrapped her legs around her. It wasn't something she'd done as Percy but as Paige it felt right. Kissing Annabeth again was amazing yet totally new. New sensations filled her body. Her breasts pressed into Annabeth's, The new shape of her full lips molding with Annabeth's, And a wetness growing between her legs it was all so strange but she couldn't get enough.

Paige's hands explored Annabeth's body hungrily. Squeezing her tits then enjoying curve of her waist then sliding around to grab her gorgeous ass. Pieces of clothing were quickly removed as their kisses got more heated. Annabeth unclasped Paige's bra tossed it aside and took a nipple in her mouth. Paige let out a moan Annabeth's mouth on one tit and her hand careesing the other as so strange and alien but it was one of the best things she'd ever felt.

"Holy crap! Anmabeth baby don't srop" she moaned _. Damn now I sound like a girl too!_ But Annabeth just went with it "You like it when I suck your tit Paige baby?" Annabeth asked in a husky voice that drove paige crazy "Oh Annabeth don't stop!" Paige moaned. "I can do more than that!" Annabeth said and ahe slid down to Paige's tight pussy.

Paige's gaspes as Annabeth's long toung slid into her pussy. Never before had Paige been penetrated as Percy she'd always been the one penetrating. Being the one getting filled now made her so horny. Annabeth's tounge expertly ate her out swirling around inside Paige. Paige moaned and squirmed getting close to her orgasm. "Annabeth I'm, I'm gonna cum! Her hips bucked and Paige had her first orgasm squirting all over Annabeth's face.

Annabeth tried to lick as much up as she could. " oh Annabeth that was amazing!" Percy moaned. "Consider that your reward for not messing things up yet seaweed brain." Annabeth said smiling. "Though I have to admit I really enjoyed Tounging your pussy. Try to keep up the good work Percy." She kissed Paige quickly then putting her clothes back on she headed backmto camp half blood.

 **Two weeks later**

Anmabeth stormed into the the throne room on Olympus "Hera!" she yelled "Yes child?" Hera replied innocently. "What did you do to Percy?" "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Hera replied. "Yes you do Percy said it himself! And You!" Annaneth said turning to Aphrodite "Why the fuck did you claim him?" "Just looking for a bit of fun darling. It's not like im the one who turned him into the fine specimen he is today" Aphrodite said turning to look at Hera.

"Jackson needed to be punished! He let his fame go to his head. This'll teach him some humility! " Hera said hatred burning in her eyes. "Your lucky Posidon really in his underwater palace right now otherwise this would be war!" Annabeth yelled. "Lift the curse or I will have vengeance! Don't you see? With everyday he gets worse first he started to like shopping then he started to forget his own name! He qont even respond when I call him Percy anymore! Next thing you know he'll be making out with Daniel!" "Is this supposed to concern me Annabeth?" Hera asked "Fuck You!" Annabeth said unable to contain her anger "Annabeth Chase you have crossed the line leave me now!" Hera cried and suddenly Annabeth stood on half blood hill. She lokked up yelling at the sky "Hera I will stop you! You cannot escape!" Her face red with anger she stormed back into camp half blood.

Paige sat gossiping with Alison on their beds. "what do you think about Jason?" Alison asked. "I don't know he's no Danny but..." "I knew it!" Alison yelled "You do like him!" For some reason something in Paige's gut told her to deny it. "No I don't he's just better than Jason. Besides Jason is already taken." "fine! If you won't say anything about boys how about girls?" "What? " "You know Paige all Aphrodite girls are bi. You seem to Hang out wih Anmabeth a lot" "Paige's denial was a little too quick and Alison smiled again "Don't deny it you like her too!" _Did she? She seemed to remember something that happened a couple weeks ago. She'd been kiasing Annabeth. But that couldn't be true... could it?_

 **And that's chapter 3! How was it? Tell me what you think im open to suggestions and story ideas**

 **Yours always,**

 **Piperxpercy**


End file.
